One Punch Arc
by 8-bit pirate
Summary: Jaune Arc was a disappointment to his father, so he ran. Unsure of how to train as huntsman he decides to do the only workouts he really knew: 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running 10k. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. And the result is he became the most powerful being in remnant. Too bad everything ends with a single punch. (Rated for monster/people blood and implied sexy times)
1. a hero's start

**This was a challenge posted by TheMAO17 and i thought t would be a fun story to write. Even if others didn't think the same.**

 **Speaking of which, no random ass flame from guest reviewers who just wanna piss me off, I've had that on one of my other stories and there were some in the challenge for this fic.**

 **If you don't like the idea then fuck off and read something else. Flamers are annoying cancer to me and probably to everyone else.**

 **But if you do like the idea then leave a review then please tell me your actual thoughts on this fic. Any thoughts about anything you would like to see would be great.**

 **Sorry just had to get that out.**

 **summary: Jaune Ac was a disappointment to his father, so he ran away. Unsure of how to train as huntsman he decides to do the only workouts he really knew but intensified: 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and running 10k. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. And the result is he became the most powerful being in remnant. Too bad everything ends with a single punch now.**

 **By the way there is a bit of a problem for remnant besides the grimm.**

* * *

Jaune arc was a failure to his family, or at least to his father. He had been striving to be a huntsman since he was a little kid and had tried to get the training to achieve that, but he was denied every time. The only kind of training or even exercise he did was basic stuff.

Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and running. It may not seem like much but it did give him the endurance to run away from home. He had over heard his dad talking with the rest of his family about giving up on his training, and on him all together.

The worst part is they all thought the same of him. A lost cause just dragging the family name down into the gutter. It had struck something in the thirteen year-old's mind. His self esteem had already been low enough as it is and this had done more than break just it.

It left him wanting almost nothing out of his existence and absolutely nothing to do with his family, his dream of being a hero has all been dowsed by them.

He found himself living in some random town far from his original home, living for free in an almost empty apartment complex out of the sympathy of the landlord. Apparently he reminded the geezer of an old friend.

Oh well at least Bang let him stay for free as long as he took care of the place, the old man lived in a Dojo far in the mountains so he couldn't do it himself.

He had even taken to working random odd jobs too pay for food. Almost always going on the special sale days to save money, but he needed a permanent job. In the morning he put on a suit given to him by the landlord and left to find any work that would hire some one of his age.

Now he had been reject for several jobs through the day, and he had been without even an odd one for at least a week, so at this point he had given up. Right now as he was walking home to his apartment he came across a rather bizarre sight, even for the world of remnant.

Now the world had seen its fair share of trouble before because of the constant threat of grim invasion and the white fang turning into a terrorist group, but never has there been anything like this in all of the world's history.

The street had been littered with flipped over cars, smashed concrete and people fleeing from the street.

Standing in front of him was the cause of all the damage. A ten foot tall crab like human, wearing only briefs and for some reason a red bow on one of his eye stalks.

He stopped in front of the mysterious being, looking at the panic he caused as the crab man noticed him as well.

"PUUUKukukuku. Huh, aren't you gonna run too?" Jaune just sighed as the crab continued.

"PUUkuku, I bet you're some prodigy kid working For your parents at a big time place already tired of the work huh?" Jaune just stared.

"I ate so much crab that i managed to transform into this, Crablante! Why aren't you running?Pukukuku." stare.

"You've got a deathwish. Is that it? Puukuku."Jaune stopped staring and sighed before he spoke.

"Well not quite. I'm nothing like a prodigy, In fact I ran from away my old home because they gave up on me and i'm unemployed." Jaune started delve into his situation.

"Up until now i was looking for a job. I had a few interviews today and got rejected royally each time." the crab was the one staring now.

"Right now I couldn't really care about anything. So i'm not in any mood to run, just because some mighty crab guy showed up out of no where." Crablante let out another Kuupupupu.

"So, what's gonna happen to me if I don't run." Jaune looked at the blood stained on his giant claws as he asked. Then he looked in the deranged eyes of the possible killer crab.

"PUUUKUKUKUKU! Your eyes are just as lifeless as mine! So from one set of dead eyes to another i'll let you go free!" and with that the crab man began to walk away.

"Besides, right now i'm hunting a different prey!" his eyes got an enraged looked. "That damn Red hooded little brat! When I see her i will tear her arms off!"

And that last outburst the strange crab man stormed off searching for its would be target. Once a again jaune sighed as he walked home from his useless job search. After that ridiculous encounter and being told to get lost he could use some much deserved rest.

 **XXXXXX**

As Jaune continued his walk home he began to pass a park he had frequently gone to for his usual exercise routine when he noticed something that made his blood stop cold. A little girl just a few years younger than him playing with a small black and white corgi.

But wasn't what set off the alarms in Jaune's head, it was the red hooded cape she was wearing. The girl noticed that he was looking at her while she played catch with the dog and smiled at him.

"Hi there, do you wanna play too? You look like you need some fun." the girl looked so innocent, and yet she fit the crab man's description.' _A red hooded kid! if that crab guy finds her she is as good as dead!'_

"Hey red, did you mess with a big crab guy earlier?" he just had to be sure.

"Hmm? Oh him, He was taking a nap on a bench and i thought he would look funny with a bow." she spoke with such a bashful voice. that must be why he was after her. She looked like she was in to frilly things anyway.

' _Yep, no doubt that she was the one who did it. I might still be able to help,'_ there was some small part of Jaune that wanted to do something, anything to help. But it was locked away in the back of his mind.

 _'But what the hell can i do. Besides i'm sure she'll be fine. He might not find her anyway.'_ Oh well it wasn't his problem in the first place. And with that he continued on his way to his apartment, thinking that some one else will help the girl. Too bad things wouldn't work out like he thought.

 _ ***Stomp*** "I FOUND YOU!" _ Not a second later after he turned to leave the mysterious being showed up to the park. Before the girl or her puppy could react the crab brought down his right claw intending to possibly end her right there.

 *** _Smash*_** the part of the concrete that received the blow was broken to bits but the girl wasn't, as she and her dog were shooting back away from the attack in the blonde's arms.

' _What in the hell am i doing!?'_ Jaune thought after he rushed to get the two out of the way.

"Huh!" Crablante was not pleased at who saved his target. Jaune already knowing what was about to come quickly turned to the girl.

"Listen kid! That guy is after your blood! You got to hurry up and get out of here!" the girl could only look at him in shock.

"Huh? What about You?" she looked worried since he was trying to protect her

"Don't worry about me just go already!" what was really so hard to understand about ' **RUN!'**

"B-but, our ball." she pointed to where they had left the ball the two were playing with. Jaune turned to see said ball being popped under the crab's foot.

"Oi Oi! What's the big idea Blondie! I thought you had no problem with my hunt being as dead eyed as me! Why the hell are you protecting this shitty brat?!" the crab monster looked even angrier.

"Oh come on! Are really going to kill some random girl over a harmless prank!? Just think about this!"

"Why, I've mutilated plenty of people already." What!? that explains why the people were from him earlier. Some one was stupid enough to exactly that and he rampaged!

"Any who mock my appearance will get no mercy from me! No exceptions!" the deranged look intensified with each word. Jaune could only git his teeth at the fact he might die trying to stop the crab.

"And besides!" now he looked absolutely livid.

"That damn girl tied a bow around one of my eyes! My arms are too big to reach my head anymore, and i can't grab anything with these claws!" speaking of which he was now pointing ant jaune with one of his claws.

"If you get in my way i'll make sure you you can never job hunt again!" the air was completely still and no one made a noise, until Jaune did something that angered the crab man even further and make the girl stare at him in shock.

He was laughing.

"Hehe...HAHahahahha, i just realized, you look exactly like the villain in an old comic i read." that should not have been said.

With one swipe Jaune was sent flying and crashed into a close by shed smashing through it. With the interference gone Crablante set his eyes on his terrified target.

"DIE!" **_*Crack*_** A brick sailed through the wind smashing on impact with the crab's armored head. Unfortunately it only left a couple of scratches and left the brick in pieces.

"Hey if you kill this girl then it will attract grim with influx of negative emotions from those grieving for her. So i can't let you do it." the crab slowly turned his head to the blonde that emerged from ruble of the shed housing bricks.

"You know when i was little I wanted to be a huntsman. Not some office worker, but a hero who can kill grim and monsters like you with just a single hit!" he removed his jacket and tie and wrapped the piece of clothing around his fist.

"SCREW FINDING A JOB! BRING IT ON YOU DAMN MONSTER!" jaune shouted as he raised his fists.

"JUST DIE ALREADY WANNABE HERO!" and then they both charged.

Soon Crablante unleashed two hits that sent the the young blonde flying with blood flowing from his mouth and forehead. Jaune was now on the ground coughing up blood as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You're worthless! You have no chance against the likes of me!" the crab was cockily walking over to the downed thirteen year old.

The mysterious being raised its right claw for one last blow intending to finish off the blonde."YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!"

With in a split second as he brought the claw down Jaune leaped over the incoming attack by putting his hands on the claw to launch himself forward and hooked his tie around the left eye stalk and grabbed the bow on the same and pulled both as hard as he could.

 _ ***RRRIIIIIIIIPPP*** "_ GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the crab man scream in agony as his left eye was ripped out as well as possibly all of his crablike insides. The girl could only hold her puppy and watch in awe as the mysterious being was defeated.

Jaune just stood there breathing hard as he watched the beige oily blood of the crab spurt from the spilled insides. As he stood there the girl turned to him and noticed something about him.

Or more specifically his eyes. When she saw him his blue eyes held almost no emotion in them whatsoever. But now it looked as if they held in a fire, burning with life, and power.

Jaune began to walk away now leaving the girl and her dog behind. before he left though he heard the girl say something that made him stop.

"Thank you Mr. hero!" he turned back to her and saw her waving at him with her puppy barking in his direction, she was joined by who he assumed was her family. Without a word he turned back to walk home while waving back at her.

 **XXXXXXX**

While walking Jaune had a moment to realize exactly what this meant. This meant he had a chance to achieve his dream, but also that he was still far too weak. He had barely won due to his quick thinking.

If was going to do this he would need to do what he was denied at his old family's home, train. He had to up his training regimen.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and increase is run to 10K. Every. Single. Day.

* * *

 **and done, well i hope you enjoyed that. please leave a comment and tell me any ideas that you have.**

 **peace.**


	2. a monster's redemption

**Before we start the chapter i just want to say thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. by the way not sure exactly where cinder attacked amber so i'm just guessing, please bear with me.**

 **if anyone was wondering about the one punch characters they will be included and i'll try to fit them in a way that merges the two worlds as seamlessly as i can.**

 **Oh and some of the RWBY characters will fill the roles of minor one punch characters, like the B and C class heroes and some minor villains, like say the paradise group...**

 **...hint *cough*white fang*cough*.**

 **any way...Time for the human monster to conduct... sort of evil. There** **may or may not be some slight spoilers for those who only read the manga or just watched the anime instead of checking out the webcomic. Which you should by the way if you haven't, it is really good.**

 **Beta/editor: Themischeiviouspuppydog**

* * *

 **Time: six months before beacon/ three years after start**

 **Dirt road outside of mistral: Amber p.o.v. mostly**

This couldn't have gone any worse in any possible way I could think of right now. I should've known that there was going to be somebody after me.

There always is, from the secret society Ozpin has set up in beacon to the three standing over my badly injured form now. This was the misfortune all us maidens had to bear for our power. To always be hunted for our power despite what the goal or intention may be, we are always caught in the center of it.

This was definitely not how I wanted to meet my end as the fall maiden, at the hands of a corrupted young women seeking to use the power for something malicious. However she definitely wouldn't have brought me down had it been for her companions.

The young man with the prosthetic legs bared a strong resemblance to an assassin that was once sent after my head. Perhaps he was his son or nephew, he had the same face after all, and even the same smirk that promised pain.

He likely took the same amount of pleasure as that bastard of a man did when it came to ending lives of of his targets and ruining the lives of innocents as he did.

At the very least the girl with the green hair and red eyes wasn't into it like her companions. Even though she was the one who cast the illusion, she actually couldn't look at what was about to happen to me. It seems that she was coerced into this assault by the woman in the red dress somehow.

The red woman put on a ominous white glove as the two held me down on the dirt road, the malevolent smile she had widened as she brought it closer to my struggling face. I tried in vain to escape their grip but to no avail as the glove inched closer and closer to my face.

In the palm of the glove small pool of black mist emerged and then a small bug like grimm.

"N-no, please!" my words fell on deaf ears as the young man and the red woman smiles only widen more at my fear as the girl with the green hair attempts to avert her eyes further, at this point she has her head facing the field with her eyes partially closed. From the corner of her eyes I can see she hated doing this.

I couldn't help but feel sadness in my heart for the young girl.

I looked back at the woman and to my shock see a new figure standing behind her. This new figure had white hair styled to mimic horns, wore a tight black long sleeved shirt and loose fitting white pants, and a martial arts belt tied around his waist. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked down on the three of my attackers with his silver eyes.

It soon changed however to a wide and... slightly scary smile.

"Oi, excuse me but can I have a word?" his voice sent shivers down my spine. I had no idea why but for whatever reason I felt that the three were in for some kind of hell.

He brought his finger down to tap the woman on the shoulder bringing her attention to him for a brief moment. She and her companions eyes widened when they heard the new visitor, they all turned to him only for the red woman to sigh and gain a look of irritation. The stranger had no weapon to speak of, I could see she saw him as just an annoyance.

But considering she was literally just about to kill me for the fall maiden's power I silently thanked the stranger for her aggravation. And hoped that who ever he is, was by some miracle here to stop her.

I shifted my sight back towards the glove only to notice it was gone from my sight, along with half of the woman's right arm. ' **WHAT!?'** It was in a fraction of a second but I saw his hand move at such speed that he grabbed and then severed her limb without her immediately noticing!

 *** _SPURT*_** Her blood shot out splashing the left side my face before she cried out as the pain finally registered in her brain.

"AAAAAHHHG!" she shrieked as she clamped her other hand on her arm to try and stop the bleeding. Her minions release their hold and dropped me to the ground. I seized the opportunity to _painfully_ yank the arrow out of my back and scramble off to the side of the road as quickly as I could.

The white haired young man was already yards away from us inspecting the glove and tossed the arm aside. Again none of us saw him move shocking the four of us, he held the white glove in front of his face before proceeding to rip the fabric into pieces before tossing them aside.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS NEEDED TO CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL POWERS FROM THE MAIDEN!" She screamed at the stranger as she clutched her still bleeding arm. How was it her rightful power?

"* _Pfft!*_ Who the hell would use a stupid glove to steal some one's power?" Still with that smile, it was terrifying even while he's mocking them.

Those movements should have been almost impossible, even for a seasoned huntsmen to move that quick with a speed semblance it would take years to achieve even half that speed! But there was something really off about him, I could see that he holds a _monstrous_ aura unlike anything I've seen around the kingdoms.

With the red woman bleeding the two teens charged the young man who still had his back turned to them. They brought their weapons in close only for him to disappear behind them. He chopped the two of them on the back of their necks effectively knocking out the girl but only stunned the boy.

"* _Tsk Tsk*_ Sorry, but not happening." He wagged his finger at the two downed fighters.

He grabbed the green girl from the back of her shirt with his right hand and turned back towards me and the red woman. As this was happening I focused my powers on healing my wounds. She and the boy were still trying to process the humiliation the stranger just put them through.

The boy with the prosthetic legs felt the sting of it more so than the red woman writhing in pain, the stranger had his back turned on him not caring about the silver one's presence. I could see it in his eyes, that struck a huge nerve in him.

The silver boy grit his teeth before jumping back on his feet to charge the stranger once more. He lunged at him prepared to kick the back of his head open.

There was another blur but he didn't move, just his left arm this time. His hand blurred and hit the boy's jaw sending a few of his teeth flying out of his mouth, then shattered his right shoulder and smashed his left prosthetic into scraps of now useless metal.

He looked back at his new handy work. "Hey now, you gotta wait your turn."

The stranger just gets scarier by the minute with his incredible speed and precision, but he did just save me from something likely very horrible so I guess I can put up with it for now. From what I could tell he was about to head for the downed red woman to knock her out as well, but she didn't give him the chance.

She rushed past him and _somehow_ grabbed a hold of her severed arm and the boy before using her semblance to create a small but bright explosion to escape the area. The flash hit the both of us and when it was gone both the woman and the boy were gone, leaving the three of us in the middle of the dirt trail to vale from mistral.

"* _Tch*_ Damn flashy bitch," he rubbed his eyes a bit before turning to me."OI. You okay there?"

" _*Grunt*_ Y-Yes I'm fine now." I stood up and walked towards the two. I couldn't help but notice something about his face, he looked kind of... familiar?

"Good, since now that your fine here-" he handed me the girl and turned in the direction of vale."I got somewhere else to be. My job is done here anyway."

"Wait, hold on for a second! Why did you save me, and who are you!?" I asked as I unconsciously cradled the girl in my arms.

He turned back with his smile now looking less deranged but still rather scary. "My name is Garou."

Oh, so that is his name. He ignored my first question but it was nice to know who saved my life, I picked the girl up in bridle carry and turned to leave...

Wait... WHAT!?

"YOU'RE THAT GAROU! THE HUMAN MONSTER!" The one who by himself destroyed several factions of hunters and criminals alike! Just last year! AT THE AGE OF SIXTEEN!

His smile formed into a full grin at my shouting. "Yep that's me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked down at the girl as she stirred in her sleep. I brought the two of us to an inn after Garou left the two of us. I still couldn't wrap my head around that fact, the human monster saved me, _just_ because he was in the area.

But what he said before he left still echoed in my mind. When I asked him why, after all he had done to be labeled as a monster would he save me.

Garou said that he only _**settled**_ for being the monster before. Just what on remnant did he mean by that? Was all the terror he caused criminals and hunters his misguided way of helping out somehow, by focusing all the fear and hate on him? That made some sense but there had to be more.

For now I put those thoughts aside for now and focused on the girl in my care. I felt something pulse and feed on her aura the whole time she has been in my care and even more during my last few thoughts on my unexpected rescuer.

As I looked down at her I noticed the strange _extra_ aura coming from her, it wasn't large but it was very _dark_. I carefully turned her head and saw on the back of he neck was a small black marking.

It was the almost the same as the one on the red woman's glove, albeit a lot smaller.

I focused my power to the marking and it was gone withing seconds as well as the black aura. She stopped stirring and and her face adopted a peaceful expression when it was all gone. I set her back down and began to contemplate her situation. I had seen a few things similar to this, markings used for mind control and tracking it's marked victims.

And for it to be used on some one as young as her, such a despicable power!

Now I just have to wait for the girl to wake up from her unconscious state, I have a few questions for her after all this. And maybe a proposition for her as well.

* * *

 **Some hours later: 3rd P.o.v.**

The green haired girl opened her eyes to a small ray of light shining on her face after she woke up from her sleep. She felt different then when she was first knocked unconscious by Garou back at the road to Vale. She found that she was in a small room of what she assumed was some kind of inn or hostel, lying on top a full bed with her weapons and holsters off on a near by table.

Oh, and the fall maiden was sitting right next to her.

"WAH!?"

The maiden only offered a kind smile."Good morning to you too."

The girl backed all the way up into the bed when she saw her former target so close and not trying to destroy her. "There's no need to worry, I won't attack you."

That confused the girl so much. "Why wouldn't you, I tricked you and almost got you killed!?"

The maiden looked a little thoughtful at her words."Well yes, but you didn't enjoy yourself like the other two. And I saw the brand affecting your mind." the girl's hands immediately shot to the back of her neck. The mark that was placed on her to ensure her loyalty wasn't there any more like she said.

The black aura plaguing her mind and corrupting her actions was just... gone."I, I don't-" she looked the maiden in the eyes as some tears welled up."W-why?" She had never been shown such kindness before. Not since she lost the one person who did, her mother.

She gave a soft chuckle."Well I am supposed to help whoever I can, it's kind of in my job description as the Fall maiden."

"C-can I ask your n-name?" there was a slight tremble in her voice.

She gave her a smile once again."My name is Amber, and yours?"

The green haired girl swallowed a lump in her throat as the tears were still threatening to fall. "E-emerald."

Amber stood up from her chair and proceeded to sit down on the bed next to the now named Emerald. She almost flinched at the sudden closeness but didn't shrink away, it was different when the red woman, Cinder got up close to her. Whenever she did Emerald was almost terrified that she would get burned to a crisp.

But with the maiden or Amber as she should call her now was so much different than her former employer. Her presence was warm and comforting as opposed to the burning sensation she got from Cinder.

"You followed that woman because you had no choice, right?" The maiden asked as she place a hand on Emerald's shoulder Once again she involuntarily flinched at the sudden contact, but she didn't shrink away this time.

"If you want, I can offer you something better than being just a servant to some one so corrupted by darkness." Emerald just stared at the maiden not believing what she was hearing. Could she really be-?

"I've thought it through, and I could always use a companion on my trips throughout the kingdoms." She was!? There was no holding them back anymore, hot tears ran down the green haired girl's cheeks, but she didn't make a noise as her red orbs stared into the copper ones looking for something, anything that could be sign of deceit or false words!

There was none.

"So, what do you say?"

Emerald choked back a sob and nodded her head " _*SNIFF*_ S-sure." Amber smiled and brought the girl into a hug as she let out sobs and let her tears fall on the maiden's shoulder. She smiled and stroked the smaller girl's back, as she was her mind drifted back to her impromptu savior.

 _'Where did he have to be, it must be very important to have some one as strong him in such a hurry.'_

* * *

 **Vale: Garou**

The city of vale was impressive even after dark, although the nightlife didn't really catch the young martial artist's interest. What did was the small apartment building off in the city's residential district. Almost every light was off except on the second floor.

After all the one of the few he considers an equal along with his little cyborg disciple are the only ones living in the entire building as far he knew, and those espers that hang around in his home with him. He even heard the strongest huntsman alive pops in every now and then.

But he didn't really care about them, he walked up the steps to the second floor where _he_ lived. Halfway up he picked up some yelling from a familiar voicde of a little girl and a teen frantically apologizing for whatever thing the girl was angry about. From the shadows on the curtains he made out a pompadour, small flailing fists, and a cat.

"Huh, so those two live here too? Oh well, not who I'm here for." The one he was here for was next door. He stopped in front of the door and her the faint noises of a T.V. and talking between three people. He rung the door bell and waited for one of the three to answer the door, while he did he just listened to the voices from the welcome mat.

" _Hey King, pause the game real quick I gotta get the door."_

 _"Can't do it Jaune, we're too far in the boss room."_

 _"Damn, Hey Genos, mind playing for me real quick? Jusk make sure i don't die."_

 _"Not a problem Aniki!"_

 _"And stop calling me that, I'm only two years older than you."_

The door opened to reveal a dull white haired seventeen year-old with blue eyes wearing a black and blue hoodie with two crescent moons just above the pouch. He looked at the visitor and had a small look of surprise at the fellow youth with monstrous power.

"Huh, hey aren't you-" The former monster cracked a grin, he knew the former blonde wasn't expecting him.

"-Garou."

"Been a while huh, hero." At the very least he didn't mix up his name like the first time they fought. It actually made him crack up a little when he heard he did it to others he's crossed fists with.

"You here for another fight then?" he raised a white eyebrow that had some _really_ faint traces of yellow if you looked closely enough.

"Not right now. But I do have something to talk to you about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet with the words Beacon printed on the front. Jaune's eyes actually widened at what he was holding.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, they contacted me a few months after our big battle. And they were actually looking for you too." He pulled out a second one and handed it to the Arc. He tilted his head a little as he skimmed through the folded paper.

"Are they trying to scout us or something?"

"Looks like it to me, anyway I just came to drop that off. Apparently the new year starts in just a few months, and they want us to decide by then." The other two inside the house turned their heads to listen in on the conversation. Genos was getting his weapons ready in case the conversation turned violent, while King's **engine** was already ' _revving up_ '.

"Huh, didn't think they'd notice any of us after what we've been doing." He put the pamphlet in his pouch and saw that Garou was already walking down the steps.

"I'll see you around if I'm itching for a fight." He waved one hand at Jaune as walked halfway down the stairs towards the city. The three watched him leave, Genos put his weapon's away and king stopped _revving_ his **engine**.

"Huh, What do you guys?" he turned to his roommate and house guest for some advice.

"Looks legit as far as I can tell, and didn't you say you wanted to be a huntsman anyway. Besides you're still not well known anywhere even after all you did." King drawled out as he went back to his place sitting in front of the T.V. He and Jaune went back to fighting in the secret boss room while Genos start washing some dishes.

"I have to agree Aniki, it is the perfect opportunity for you to become a registered huntsman."

Jaune pulled out the pamphlet and read over it once more before they un-paused the game. While they were playing he couldn't help but think about the top hunter academy.

' _Guess I'll go to the initiation the pamphlet mentioned, going through some forest shouldn't be too much for entering the school. I still need school anyway, I did just turn seventeen a few weeks back.'_ He put those thoughts aside and focused on the game.

After all he has plenty of time before he decides anything.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, i hope you all enjoyed that and again please leave a review as they provide power for me to continue to write these chapters for you guys.**

 **Once again i just want to thank you all for so many follows and favorites on not just this story alone but my others as well please check those out too and the next one to be updated is master of nobodies.**

 **But for you guys wonder what's next on THIS story, just know the androgynous speedy ninja we'll have a chance to shine. Not sure if i will make sonic a guy or a girl in this yet.**

 **anyway that is all for now, peace.**


	3. a ninja's job

**And so here is the third chapter of my most followed story nearly breaking 500 follows and almost 350 favorites, i can't thank you guys enough for liking this story so much. Now if only my stories could break a 100 reviews.**

 **So i know some of you may be wondering what I intend to do about our resident androgynous ninja and I don't mean ren. Well after constantly mulling it over and what I would do with the white fang.**

 **Well like i said in one o' me previous notes he is gonna give them the same treatment as the paradise group.**

 **While on the subject I thought of doing the whole fem sonic thing but i scrapped that idea. after finishing volume four and reading the latest chapters of OPM i believe I found my ideal sonic for this fic. Which by the way it may not be important but I changed his eyes from their gray color in the manga and anime to another color.**

 **I just think that the color is too close to ruby's silver ones.**

 **so without further ado, I give you all the speedy and slightly emo ninja with the redundant naming sense.**

* * *

 **Time before beacon: Two months**

 **Forever fall: train tracks**

"Goodbye."

 *** _Slash*_**

She did it, she had finally done it. She left the white fang at last.

Blake Belladonna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in after the disconnected train car disappeared from sight. Now that she finally cut her ties to her old organization she can enroll in beacon with a mostly clear conscious. There was just one more thing before Blake can completely clear it though.

Blake closed her eyes and thought about how much she wants to apologize. To her mother, her father, and her-

"So you finally have your head on straight." A deep and familiar voice said from behind her.

" **EEEP!** " Her brother.

Blake nearly jumped out of her own skin when she herd his voice. Turning around so fast, her brother cocked an eyebrow as if impressed by her reaction time. Her brother was a slim dark haired, purple eyed man in a skin tight black body suit complete with metal plating, face mask, and a purple scarf. He even had purple markings under his eyes. His hair fell over his face and was tied back in a topknot just behind two black cat ears with purple highlights at the tips.

"Sonic?! What are you doing here?!" She yelped out frantically pointing her finger at her older brother.

"Simple, waiting until sense finally made its way into that thick skull of yours." He said emphasizing his point by rapping his knuckles on her forehead.

"Stop that!" Blake hissed batting away his hand.

"It's about time too. Now then, I need to report back to my employer, although I guess now that you did my job for me, I should give you some of the pay huh?" Sonic stated as he turned, ready to hop off the train.

"Wait what? You're here on a job?" Blake asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I was hired to keep an eye on the cargo and get rid of any thieves by the SDC. Oh, speaking of I'll make sure you're out of my report but you have to get off this train before they inspect it at the next stop."

" _*Sigh*_ Don't worry I will." Blake sighed turning towards the train. Before she started walking she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her stop.

"Blake remember, we were never ashamed that you stayed with the fang. Just concerned that you'd lose your head while you were with them, metaphorical or otherwise." Sonic told her, his voice holding a sincerity he's only used a hand full of times.

Those times were when he left home to gain his own strength and when he outright refused to have their parents unlock his aura. To him it was nothing more than a crutch anyway.

Some tears stung her eyes."I-I will and thank you, for telling me that." She turned back so she could attempt to hug her brother only to see he was gone.

Blake let out a light chuckle "I guess somethings never change." Blake then turned back, walking off towards the passenger cars.

She had enough emotional exhaustion for one day and could use a good cat nap.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Later back at the white fang's camp, Adam returned after hours of walking through the grim infested parts of forever fall. His lieutenant had tried to reassure his leader that they would get her back in time for them to move forward with taking Vale for the good of their race.

But the truth is Faunas treatment in Vale wasn't really that bad. Only about five percent of the human population don't like them and even fewer actually antagonize any of them. And that's just the bitter old geezers from the Faunus rights war and the grandchildren who spent way too much time around them. In fact his own parents have a nice house in the residential district with perfectly friendly neighbors.

Not that Blake or his recruits knew that but it didn't really matter to him.

However there was another far more serious reason as to why he needs to get her back and silence her. She was the only one who ever told his true reasons about him joining fang. Granted he had been incredibly vague about it to the point she had no idea what he was talking about but none the less he cannot risk her revealing that information.

If she revealed what he said to anyone and they somehow connected the dots they would find out the terrible truth.

That he just didn't want to get a real job.

Should anyone find out then it would not only bring more shame to the once proud and peaceful organization, it would make him look like a selfish jackass to the rest of the fang instead of the fearless revolutionary they view him as.

 ***BOOM!* *Crash!* *Boom!***

Adam was broken from his thoughts when the sound of explosions roared from outside his tent. He grabbed Wilt and Bush and rushed outside to find his men and his lieutenant dead or down with the rest of his camp destroyed, burning with countless shurikens. Bodies of his men decorated the area.

Some of which were in literal pieces.

"Longtime no see, Taurus-san.~" Adam looked towards the voice and in the trees was the man he dreaded ever coming across. The elder cat faunus hopped down and landed gracefully without a sound. The bull faunas drew his sword and went into a defensive stance, he may be stronger than the average huntsman but the ninja was one of the few he knew to be wary around.

"Why are you here traitor!?" Adam growled out. His grip on his katana tightening to the point his knuckles turned white.

Sonic simply raised his eyebrow and smirked pulling down the mask covering the lower half of his face."Oh~, I'm a traitor am I? But I was never even part of the white fang."

"You are a traitor to your own race! To think some of your skill and strength would sell out to the enemy!" He yelled out in fury. Truth be told, his speed would be a huge asset to any who gain him as an ally.

"Well, I do have to get money from somewhere to send back home." Sonic shrugged. He does get a pretty high pay from most of his clients from jobs like protection to bounty hunting. Most of which is sent back to Menagerie just as he said to help expand their village.

"It's pointless talking to you! It's time for me to end your traitorous existence!" Adam charged forward, intent on slicing apart the ninja into ribbons. The bull faunas unleashed a flurry of slashes from every direction. Sonic simply dodged and duck under neath every attack at speeds that made him look like a blur, regardless of Adam's enhanced vision. Through it all, the elder cat ninja was laughing the whole time, it's not everyday he has a chance to humiliate Adam. All he wanted is to do it just one last time before he hopefully kills the the brain dead steer when this is over.

"You've gotten very slow Adam, could it be that you lost your touch since that time before I left home?" Sonic taunted through his dodges.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU BASTARD!" Adam roared speeding up his slashes.

"Actually why don't I take my turn to attack?~" Sonic said with his "innocent smile." The ninja leaped back and was now bounding around the campsite using the trees as spring boards to jump around Adam from every direction. The sudden change in strategy halted the bull's attacks. Now he was trying to keeps his eyes on the ninja, or at least the after images he leaves behind in every direction.

"You know, I haven't had a chance to test out my new technique yet. I was even saving for someone else, But you'll do just fine for this trial run!"

"YOU BASTARD I-...WAIT TRIA-!?"

 ** _"FOUR SHADOW ANNIHILATION!"_**

A burst of speed later and Adam is the victim of four slashes across his chest left by four separate after images of Sonic. The bull drops to the forest floor with the rest of his men. Sonic had landed a few feet away, facing away from the bloody mess that he left and sheathed his katana. He took a moment to observe the damage done and took out a notepad with a checklist of what he needed to take care of or destroy while here.

Destroy the base: check.

Kill or cripple the soldiers and lieutenants: check

blow up or burn any plans and blueprints: check

Kill the the mentally retarded rodeo cow and/or his pride: double check.

After checking of the last item on his list Sonic pocketed his notepad and took off north to get out of the forest. Time for him to collect his earnings from the pompous ass of a ceo Jacques.

Now let's see it's still fairly early in the morning and from here to Atlas going at his top speed across the land and then taking a bullhead over the water...

It should be a couple hours before the sun sets over Sanus, maybe a little more if he needs a pit stop.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Atlas: SDC headquarters/Schnee.**

Sonic stood across Jacques with his arms crossed looking at an open briefcase. Both the elder Schnee and the youngest schnee were smirking at the ninja. Why the boy was here, he could only guess that he liked watching these kinds of meetings play out.

"I must once again thank you for your service to my company Mr. Sonic if it weren't for your efforts, we would have lost a great deal of our cargo." Jacques said to his hired hand.

"What with the existing problems of the Grimm and White Fang attacks and now the recent rise of Mysterious creatures, father would be very upset at losing more of his product." Whitley added in an unsurprisingly smug tone.

Sonic continued to stare at the Lien for a few moments before he looked back up at the president of the company.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he asked clearly not amused or pleased with what he saw. The father and son looked taken back at his sudden remark.

"I'm not sure what you-?" He was suddenly cut off as the door to his office was opened and in walked his second eldest child, Weiss. Her left eye covered by a white medical eyepatch.

"Father I'm sorry to interrupted but I have some news you may want to hear." She said in a practiced tone as she held out some papers for her father to take.

"Oh no need to dear. We were just dealing with the matter of our friend's payment." Jacques gestured to sonic while taking the papers from her hand.

"And why your old man is tying to pass off a third of what was promised to me." Sonic said aloud shocking the three. The father and son for figuring it out just from looking at the amount in the case and Weiss for his **(not entirely)** unwelcome rudeness to her father. She figured he would most likely do this as he had done this a number of times with different clients.

"What do you possibly mean by tha-!?" Once again interrupted, this time though it was the case being cut in half by Sonic that did it. The lien spilled out onto the office floor along with several empty dust crystals cut into the shape of bricks from underneath the small stacks of Lien.

"Care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to try and stiff me?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow pressing the tip of his katana against the presidents neck drawing a drop of blood. This caused Jacques to have a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead despite his calm appearance while Whitley looked absolutely panicked. He would watch these meetings play out all the time and laugh as hardly anyone besides General Ironwood would show their anger towards the president, but no one ever drew his fathers blood.

On the other hand Weiss simply let out a tired sigh.

"Could you please put down your blade. I'm sure you have every right to be angry about your payment but I need him to see these papers." she said once again handing Jacques back the papers and snapping Whitley from his panic to glare at his sister.

Sonic looked at her for a second and let out a 'fine' before putting his sword away. Meanwhile Jacques took the papers from his daughters hand before looking them over while keeping an eye on the black garbed shinobi in his office.

"So, I see you've chosen Beacon and they've accepted your transcripts. Yet you still refuse to consider Atlas academy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Beacon is the top hunter academy after all. I feel it would help me refine my skills in combat." Weiss stated, slightly bowing her head. Although her primary reason for wanting to attend a school outside Atlas was just to get away from home and her dysfunctional family for a good few years, and to see her old instructor in vale for a few pointers. Really, she has so much more she could learn from the gentleman who taught her the ways of the rapier and his slingshot toting partner.

"I'm sure you will change your mind eventually. Now then we were just-"

 ***SCHING.*** "Discussing my pay now weren't we~" Sonic said pressing the tip of his sword against the Schnee patriarch's throat. Weiss once again sighed before leaving the room.

Jacques let out and audible gulp."*Gulp* Very well then. Whitley!"

"Yes father." the fourteen year old complied staring fearfully at the man threatening his father.

"Go and gather the rest of his earnings." Sonic stated, gesturing towards the door.

* **Press.** * "And while you're at it go ahead and double it."

"What! You can't just extort us now! That's not fair!" The young teen shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, and how about you two trying to fool me into accepting a third of my agreed pay? Along with a stack of useless bricks of dust, was that fair?" the ninja asked with a raised eyebrow. He emphasized his point by kicking one of the bricks towards the young teen.

"Ugh! * _Sigh._ * You heard him son." Jacques gave in and directed him to the door.

"There's no need for that father." Weiss said walking back in with their butler Klein in tow pushing in a cart with large stacks of money. Sonic took one glance at the tower and confirmed that it was in fact triple his payment. She even pushed in a trunk for him to hold all the money. Jacques was shocked to see the tower of money.

"Dear sister, did you just ransack the vault without father's permission!?" and apparently so was Whitley.

"Would you rather have father get a blade driven through his neck?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. That did however get her younger brother to shut his mouth and Sonic to let out a chuckle of amusement.

"At least one of you has a bit of sense." He laughed putting his katana back in its sheath.

"What do you mean sense!? She is making the family look weak!" the boy nearly shouted.

"As opposed to the two of you making it appear to be full of jackasses?" Sonic said with a smirk making the two males of the family fume with anger and embarrassment. After piling the money into the trunk he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the office, but not before leaving them with a few parting words. A word of thanks to the eye-patched Weiss and a combination snarky comment/death threat to the CEO and son.

If it wasn't for the fact he made off with three times the amount he would have received and making fools of the SDC president and his little shit of a son, he would have left the manor in a sour mood. Thankfully that Weiss girl at least had a generous bone in her body. She said she'd be going to beacon, maybe she could be a friend to Blake during their time at the academy.

For now though, he put those thoughts aside and proceeded to speed across the land and back towards Sanus for more important matters. He had a certain someone to track down. Humiliating Adam and Jacques had been fun, but time to get back to a certain snow headed hero for their next duel.

He just hopes that little cyborg of his or those espers that hang around him don't interrupt again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _*Achoo!*...ZZZZZ~_

Speaking of; Jaune was napping on the mat in the living room of his apartment, a blanket haphazardly pushed off his upper body. He wore blue and white striped button up pajama top and pants with a certain bunny mascot on the pocket. Himself, King and Genos won these and quite a few other things from those sweepstakes. Pumpkin pete was their favorite fictional character character after all.

Whether he showed up on Remnant's greatest saturday morning cartoon, the slightly confusing video game where he's a king and fights against darkness with a key wielding boy and recently a cereal. He would have chosen the onesie but opted for the more mature option; Genos got himself the hoodie and King picked a simple beanie.

As he snoozed away the door to his apartment opened and two young women entered. The taller women with dark hair walked in holding a couple bags while the shorter green haired one floated in.

"Really? He couldn't keep himself awake to greet us?" The green haired one complained.

"Relax nee-chan. I'm sure he was just tired from working on the repairs from the last time we visited." The dark haired one said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder

"Hey, that wasn't our fault. That pompadour shouldn't have started something with monster hair."

"Why do you always call them by their hair styles?"

"It's more fun that way. Now let's wake him up get things ready before the others get here."

"Alright." She agreed taking the food and videogames out of the bags. It was only two months before the semester starts at beacon and they wanted to have as much fun before then.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I'm sorry mommy. _*Sniff*_ I promise I'll look for a real job!"

* * *

 **And there we have it chapter three is done and beacon is up next. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been doing house and school work that kept me busy. Thanks again for all the follows and favorites and please leave more reviews. Next is Jaune the gourmet Huntsman on my update list.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Beta/editor: theMischeiviousPuppyDog**


	4. A cyborg's day out

**Okay everybody now that I'm done with school Imma try to bust out more chapters at a faster rate for you guys to enjoy. Or at least until i start my college classes then things will slow down again.**

 **Speaking of please check out my other stories if you haven't already and please leave a review, seriously i don't get enough of those.**

 **Oh if any of you are curious as to why Jaune has been involved so little at this point is because I'm going for the way saitama is in One punch man at first where the story is more focused on the other heroes even though he is the main character.**

 **and without further delay here is Genos' very own chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Vale streets**_

 _ **Time before Beacon: Two weeks**_

 _ ***Ding***_

"There you go, and please come back soon."

"Thank you."

The cashier handed the few bags to the young cyborg in disguise with a friendly smile. Genos walked out the grocery store with his bags in hand, said cyborg was sporting a black long sleeved hoodie with the iconic pumpkin pete logo on his chest, blue jeans tucked into dark brown boots and a pair of dark gray gloves covering his hands to hide his mechanical features.

"Okay, that's it for the groceries." He said to himself marking that item off his to-do list. He scans over it before taking off to complete the rest of his chores before the day ended.

If he hurried he might have enough time to head over to 'Dust till dawn' to grab the latest weapon magazine to send back to Dr. Stench so he can think up a few new upgrades to his body. And if he has enough left over he could buy a few dust crystals for some target practice with his Aniki.

He holds back a chuckle at the thought of using the planet's main source of energy to combat the creatures of grimm for improvised skeet shooting. After all, he had no need of the stuff to power his body thanks to the good Doctor.

Despite dust being the prominent source of power for hunters it was too easily monopolized as the SDC can prove, Dr. Stench's main focus in his research aside from cybernetics and bionics was an effort create or discover a more powerful and renewable source of energy to replace dust. Though unfortunately despite being Atlas top scientist his work was pushed aside in favor of Dr. Polendina's secret project, effectively ending his career in the Atlesean military's scientific research department.

Thankfully they allowed to move his facilities to another discreet location and keep all of his research for his faithful years of dedicated service to Atlas. It was years later that he met and saved Genos life after a cyborg destroyed his village and left him as the only survivor.

Just the thought of that memory made him tighten his grip on the plastic bag. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind focused on the rest of his chores.

A couple hours later and a few more bags in hand and everything on his list was checked off. It was already dark but after checking the time he saw that there was still plenty of time to hit the dust shop before it closed. He did a quick look around of the street and took off towards the store at his higher speeds.

Genos stopped himself just in front of the storefront before he walked in. The familiar bell chimed as he pushed open the glass door, he greeted the old man with a wave as he walked back towards the magazine section. He noticed that the shop was mostly empty save for him the old man and the girl in red listening to music on her headphones flipping through one of the magazines.

Just as he was scanning through looking for the latest issue he was hunting for the bell above the door chimed again and the sound of several heavy footsteps walking inside. He would've payed no mind if it weren't for the fact his enhanced hearing picked up the old man's heart rate increasing the moment the door opened.

The leader spoke up and confirmed the cyborg's suspicions."Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open _this_ late."

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The shopkeeper pleaded.

"Shhh. We're not here for money." the robber paused gesturing for his men to move."Grab the dust."

Genos eyes hardened at the robbery that was transpiring behind him. And he recognized that voice as Vale's most prominent thief Roman Torchwick. Former A-class huntsman turned crimelord after being cut out of a few to many mission rewards by his former teammates.

Thinking about the whole situation logically, If he were to rush them now they might hurt the old man. But he can't just stand there with his back turned next to the blissfully unaware girl in red.

Right now he could only see two options that ended with the least amount of damage to the store and the old man unharmed.

Option 1: Wait for them to fan out and pick them off.

Option 2: Hope one the robbers comes to him and the girl and draw the rest away from the old man.

Speaking of which, he scanned her and discovered a compacted weapon of some kind and few cartridges of ammunition hidden from view behind her cape, and going by the scan he saw she was about 15 years old, same as him. So unless she carried a weapon and ammo around just to have them she was likely either a huntress in training or part of the newly implemented hero organization.

"Hey! You two, Hands where I can see 'em!"

'Option 2 it is.' Genos thought to himself. He put his bags down turned around to face the admittedly sharply dressed goon pointing a gun at them. Though it's not as if it can do... really anything to him.

He's a cyborg with technology far greater than anything atlas had at it's disposal. Only enemies with incredible power and skill could even damage him. But there was still the matter of the girl next to him, still flipping through a weapon magazine with the music from her headphones drowning out the robbery.

That alone earned the ire of the robber."HEY! YOU! I said get your hands up!" he demanded stomping towards them.

Genos seeing him approach nudged the red wearing girl with his elbow.

"Huh?" She slipped off hr hood and headphones revealing her black and red hair and her silver eyes.

"Oh hey, uh what's up?" She asked curiously.

"That." The cyborg pointed at the robber.

"For the last time, HANDS! UP!" The aforementioned robber shouted jabbing his gun in their direction.

"Wait are you... robbing us?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha- YES!"

"Oh~"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Make sure to grab everything you can, and I mean EVERYTHING. Crystals uncut and aerosol canisters. ALL OF IT." The cigar smoking ginger ordered his hired hands.

 ***CRASH!* *SHATTER!***

All robbery related actions were halted by the sound of glass breaking and a few bodies flying out of the window after the first. All five of them rushed over to find one of them smashed into the sidewalk clear across the street from the combined punch of the two teens facing them.

Torchwick took a quick puff of his cigar, irritated that the robbery went south almost immediately.

"Alright, get them." The remaining four goons charged out of the broken window. Genos got into a loose fighting stance while Red unsheathed her weapon in a flourish revealing it to be giant black and red scythe.

The fight that preceded didn't last long. Genos took a page from his Aniki and finished the two goons that rushed him in a single punch landing them in a similar position as the first, smashed through the concrete right next to the ginger haired thief. Red in an impressive display of her speed and skill with her scythe landed several non lethal blows on her opponents before smacking the both of them into a streetlight effectively knocking out of the fight.

Roman took one last puff of his cigar before he dropped it on the ground and stomped it out,

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he said referring to his hired hands before taking aim at the two with his cane.

"Well then," He paused looking the girl."Red," and then at Genos."Blondie. It's been fun but this is where we part ways-!"

 ***BAM!***

He barely finished his sentence when the disguised cyborg leaped across the street. Neither the thief or girl could see him move before the ginger was given a backhanded punch at mach speed making him crash into a wall away from the dust shop.

Right underneath a fire escape.

While Roman shakily tried to pull himself up the ladder he and the girl went over to check on the shop keeper. After making sure he was okay they turned their attention back to the thief who was just halfway up the ladder onto the roof of the other building.

"You okay if we go after him?" Red asked the old man.

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"UGH! Damn that kid has a strong left." The thief muttered rubbing the large bruise on the side of his face. He hopped over to the other side of the roof as quickly as he could given his brain was still a bit scrambled from the hit.

"HEY!" Roman turned back and saw the girl and Genos already on the roof.

"You two certainly are persistent, I'll give you that." He grunted as he neared the ledge. The roar of a bullhead's engine filled the rooftop as one hidden behind the building hovered behind Torchwick. He jumped through the open door for his escape. The cyborg sucked his teeth in annoyance, the thief alone was one thing but he couldn't destroy the bullhead without heavy collateral damage.

"End of the line you two!" Roman shouted bringing out a red dust crystal.

And tossed it out.

 ***Bang!* *BOOOOM!***

The crystal just barely made it a couple feet away before Genos shot it with a small burst from the incineration cannon in his right arm. The explosion knocked him all the way back inside denting the hull and violently rocked the ship.

" _*COUGH!COUGH!*_ O-Okay. P-probably should have seen something like _that_ coming." he picked himself up and saw that the brats chasing him were NOW joined by the goddamn HEADMISTRESS of Beacon academy Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh. _Fantastic_."

He hobbled over as fast as he could with the ship still rocking and still dazed from the explosion.

"We got a problem, a couple overpowered brats and a huntress!" He informed the woman flying the bullhead before switching with her. Despite still being somewhat disoriented he managed to get the bulhead mostly stabilized enough for her to come to the open door.

Genos eyed the new enemy, she was cleverly using the combination of the darkness of the night and the shadows from the bullhead to hide her face but they could still see the red dress she wore and the black glass slippers.

However that only hid her from the two at his side but not him. He used the enhancements in his eyes to effortlessly scan and study her facial features as though they were in broad daylight. He will admit if she wasn't an accomplice he may have called her quite beautiful, but he couldn't care less. The shopkeeper was a nice guy and here she was helping the guy who tried to rob him.

She could burn in hell for all he cared.

The woman raised her hands let loose a stream of fire towards the three. The headmistress moved to intercept it with her semblance but stopped herself when the cyborg met the attack with another burst from his incineration cannon. Genos used a stronger burst but still kept it relatively weak for fear of collateral damage, he liked coming to these shops after all. Despite that he had no problem knocking the woman just like he did with the cigar smoking thief.

The woman shakily stood up and sneered at the trio, especially the male of the group. The little bastard actually **burned** her. She raised her left hand and launched a volley of burning glass at the three. Red did fairly well switching between shooting away any shards that came her way and slashing at them when they started getting close. Genos easily blasted away any coming towards him with his arm cannons, while Ms. Goodwitch waved her riding crop and sent the destroyed shards flying back towards the bullhead in the form of a glowing purple spear.

Now it was between her and the woman in the red dress. The woman cast a glyph blocking the spear and splitting it in three, Glynda however still had control over the shards and moved them up above the bullhead and snapped her riding crop making them rain down and repeatedly pierce the hull. The woman in response raised both her hands spawned some mines underneath the three and snapped her fingers causing them to erupt in geysers of flames. The three were able to dodge them with out much problem though they weren't without some singes.

The two were about to launch their own attacks once more but the ginger haired thief had enough of the situation when one of the shards nearly took his head off. He hit a button closing the door and steered the bullhead away from the trio to make their escape. He pushed the throttle all the way lurching the ship forward taking off away from the streets as fast as it could.

 ***BANG!***

Before it got too far away the blonde cyborg launched another blast from his incineration cannon badly damaging one of the engines. If they were gonna get away he might as well make it a little more difficult for them.

With the bullhead gone Red turned to the headmistress, eyes sparkling with admiration.

"You're a huntress."

The blonde woman now faced the two, clearly not amused as she pushed her glassed up the bridge of her nose.

"Can I have your autograph!?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Both 15 year-olds sat side by side in behind a table dimly lit police questioning room being lectured by the blonde headmistress.

"Both of you should know your actions are not going to be taken lightly. You put yourselves and and others in danger."

"But they started it!" The red caped girl argued.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this." Genos added matter of factly.

The teacher pinched the bridge of her of her nose at the two."If it were up to me both of you would be sent home with a pat on the back-" she paused letting the girl in red perk up a bit.

"-And a slap on the wrist!" she finished smacking her riding crop on the table startling the girl making her jump back in her chair and letting out a cute shriek.

Goodwitch paused again letting out a sigh."But, there is someone who would like to see you two." she said moving away from the open door.

And in walked a man dressed in green with a mug and a plate of cookies in hand, this man was none other than the headmaster of beacon academy professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose." he said looking at the girl in red. At least Genos knew what to call her besides just "Red".

"Yes?"

"You...Have _silver eyes."_ He said getting a closer look at her. "And you," He turned to Genos."I've never seen eyes with _black_ sclera?"

"Uuhh yeah, I guess?" Ruby more asked than answered while Genos made no comment.

"So, where did the two of you learn to do this?" he asked as Gylnda held up a scroll playing the footage from the robbery.

"I'm mostly self taught."

"Signal academy." Came their respective answers. The professor hummed in response.

"I see, that is certainly impressive young man. And as for you miss Rose, they taught you how to wield one of the most deadliest weapons ever designed?"

"Well... _One_ teacher in particular." Ruby answered hesitantly.

"Indeed." He said placing the plate of cookies in front of the two teens. Genos wasn't really interest in the sweets laid out in front him, he did need to eat to nourish the parts of him that were still human but he already had his meal for the day. Ruby on the other hand was already chewing on her first one.

And then she started scarfing down half the plate in the next few seconds.

"It's just I've only ever met one scythe wielder with such skill. A _dusty old Crow_."

"EUgh! Dassgh mu mundl."

"At least swallow first." The cyborg advised. Ruby quickly swallowed the cookies before letting out an embarrassed giggle.

"Sorry!Yeah, that's my uncle." Ozpin lightly chuckled at the two as she started chewing on another cookie.

"I had a feeling. But as for you, I've never known any human to possess such fire power without the need of a weapon."

"That's because I'm a cyborg." Genos revealed to the three.

…

Their reactions.. varied to say the least. Ms. Goodwitch narrowed her eyes not entirely believing him. Other than general Ironwood himself the closest remnant had to cyborgs of his caliber were just people with stronger than average prosthetic limbs, and even they were rare around the kingdoms. Ruby stopped mid-bite of her current cookie looking like a kid eyeing the latest brand new toy in the store.

And as for the professor himself he simply held a sort of calm curios face before asking a question.

"If you truly are a cyborg then I must ask, who built your body?"

"My body was designed and built by Dr. Stench after my village was destroyed by another cyborg." Genos said actually surprising Ozpin.

"Well that is a name that I haven't heard in quite a while. Not since he was Atlas' top scientist a few years ago." The professor mused. He never thought the Doctor would come out of the woodwork after Atlas dismissed his work. Regardless he went back to why he decided to meet the two teens.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"You're professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy." Ruby answered for the two.

"You both displayed impressive fighting skill in the robbery and keen senses of justice. So I'd like to offer you both a place at my school this coming semester." He finished gauging their reactions. Genos looked mildly surprised while Ruby's were practically sparkling with delight like it was a dream come true.

"So. Do you two accept?"

"Absolutely! I want to go to Beacon more than anything." Ruby's response was an immediate yes. Genos pondered a bit at his offer, Garuo and his Aniki accepted the scouting offer they received. And they weren't the only ones he knew going, Fubuki and Bad **(1)** had been accepted into the academy much the same way they were, So all four of them were going.

And it would be beneficial if he could use beacon to track down the cyborg who destroyed his village and killed his family.

"Very well, I accept your offer professor." The cyborg said getting a smile from the headmaster.

"Then I believe we are done here. I hope to see you two at our initiation in the coming weeks." The two professors got up got up and walked out the door and the police chief walked in.

"Well I suppose some congratulations are in order I suppose. Getting invited into a huntsman academy by the headmaster himself is no easy feat." The chief said with a smile underneath his dark mustache.

"I know right!? And thanks Mr. -Uh?" Ruby thanked the chief before she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Chief Kuma." The officer chuckled. "Now then the two of you are free to leave but before you go do either have any more information on the robbery."

Ruby said she didn't other than what they already told them and was let go. Genos thought for a bit before he remembered something important.

"Actually chief Kuma-"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: Bullead over Vale**

 **Time: One day before Initiation**

"Oh I'm so glad my baby sister is Going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"P-please S-stop."

The red themed huntress in training riding on the bullhead was currently smothered by her older sister Yang Xiao long in a tight hug. They were only about an hour away from their new lives as Beacon students riding with other hopeful students on a large passenger bullhead.

"I'm just so proud of you! I mean you were personally invited by the headmaster, everyone is gonna think you're the bee's knees!" Yang said letting ruby out of her death hug.

"But I don't want that! I just wannabe a normal girl; with normal knees. Besides I wasn't the only one who helped out in the robbery." Ruby argued.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say he got invited too?" The blonde sister asked curiously.

"Yep. Maybe he's riding with us." Ruby looked around before they spotted some of the passengers watching a news report on the robbery, it was showing a picture of roman's mugshot while the newscaster was speaking.

" _The robbery was orchestrated by none other than nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick and one other accomplice."_ The newscaster paused for a moment while another picture was put on the holographic screen. While Ruby didn't exactly remember the face she did recognize the red dress and the burning eyes.

" _If you have any information regarding the criminals' whereabouts please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you Lisa."_

 _"Thank you Cyril. And now for a bit of good news, this week's faunus rights rally went off without a hitch. Thanks to their peaceful efforts the council has agreed to sit down and listen to their demands. It certainly seems that peace between our two races is right around the corner."_

The newscast was interrupted as a hologram of the headmistress appeared.

 **"Welcome to beacon academy."**

"Whose that?" Yang asked

" **My name is Gynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

" **You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a rather volatile time at the moment. The creatures of grimm are no longer the only threat to our way of life thanks to the rise of mysterious beings. While there is peace between the kingdoms it will be your duty as future huntsman and huntresses to safeguard and preserve that peace from the combined threat. And now it is our turn as teachers to provide with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

The hologram faded out and the passengers were treated with the spectacular view of the city of Vale. A few of them gathered around the window to admire the scenery.

 ***POP!***

At least until the two heard a loud popping sound and turned to find one of the passenger's face covered in gum and trying to pull it off. The guy wore a hoodie that she... didn't really get. It had a simple red and white design but on the chest was what looked like a three on it's side with two dots inside and a word above it she had no idea what it meant. Other than that he wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers, and had hair that was completely white.

And right next to him helping get rid the sticky substance was the very same blonde cyborg that was with her at the robbery.

"I guess view isn't for everyone huh?" Yang chuckled at the antic going on before them.

"Yang don't mean. Besides the one helping him is the guy from the robbery." Ruby said pointing at the blonde male.

"Really? We should go say hi." Yang said already pushing her towards the two.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked nervously as they were already nearing the two.

"Yep and besides," she paused eyeing the white haired one. "I GOTTA ask where he got that hoodie." Yang finished with a mischievous grin.

"What, why?"

"I'll explain later." Yang snickered. It still confused the 15 year old to no end and left her one last thought before they got reached the two males.

' _What the heck does_ "oppai" _mean anyway?!"_

* * *

 **1: Bad is Metal bat's real name.**

 **AAAAND that is a wrap.**

 **Once again a huge thanks again to theMischievousPuppydog for one again beta and editing this for me.**

 **Anyway I will be more focused on updating this more often as it is one of my better stories I've done. And speaking of pretty soon I'll be setting up a poll with my new story concepts for you guys to vote on which one i do next, some will be non RWBY fics if you guys want something a little different from me.**

 **I will also be putting summaries of each one on my profile for you guys check which ones you want, once they're all up i'll put up the poll.**

 **Guess that's it for now, please leave reviews as i thrive on them to make my stories.**

 **Peace!**


	5. A delinquent's dilemma

**Sorry for the long ass wait once again, but i will be focusing on this story and put more chapters before my others. But I've had to deal with school and trying to get a new job.**

 **And sorry for those waiting to see Jaune one punch some monsters, it won't happen just yet. It will probably happen next chapter.**

 **Anyway here is metal bat's chapter.**

* * *

While the two sisters were approaching the cyborg assisting with the gum situation, a certain pompadoured individual was busy grumbling to himself by the window of the bullhead. The disgruntled teen was sporting a red long-sleeved turtleneck underneath a black gakuran jacket, bontan pants, and white uwabaki slippers.

This young man's name is Bad Kinzoku, although he prefers his hero name.

Metal Bat.

At his start, his level with the association was C-class at rank 223. But after slaying a number of demon and dragon class mysterious beings he was bumped up all the way to S-class, on the condition he attend a hunter academy. As A-class heroes and above are required to have a huntsman license or at least a minimum of two years completed at an academy to continue hero work, by order of all four councils in the kingdoms.

He chose to attend Beacon, since it was the only one close to home that didn't require him and his sister to relocate.

Which is why he's currently releasing a pissed off energy that made every other passenger close by wary of him. Combined with the bat by his side everyone wisely gave him a wide berth. As for why, it has to do with the school he was trying to get into. From what he was told the orientation would force him to leave his sister and his cat Tama for a full day. And the actual initiation would take up a second and make him miss seeing her off for her first day of school.

However, they were fortunate enough that Zenko's favorite sitter Velvet was available to watch her and Tama for both days.

It was the only reason he was _just_ pissed off, and not getting ready to cave in Ozpin's skull with his newest bat when he sees him.

 **'I really gotta thank Velvet next time I see her.'** Hell, she was the only sitter he and his sister genuinely liked and considered a friend, and the only one he trusted to watch them for that long.

He wasn't really sure why though? Although, if one were to ask the little sister she would claim it would either be related to his weakness for cute things... Or his weakness for Velvet.

He stopped thinking about that when the bullhead finally came to a stop. He picked up his namesake and piled out with the other applicants. Though they chose to give him space as he exited. His mind returning to his previous thoughts, though slightly less pissed once he remembered Zenko was in capable hands.

 **'There better be a shit-load of stuff that takes up two whole days.'** He mentally grumbled to himself following the other students

It did not take long for him to reach the auditorium, but it took about and hour for the rest of the initiates to arrive. Metal bat took a spot to himself by the far left wall as they waited for the headmaster to show up and give his speech.

After which he scanned the room and gauged each potential student. Most were of little interest to him but some caught his eye briefly. Some overly hyped girl hanging on to a mistralian guy, an amazon chick avoiding the other students, a princess or something having a mild argument with a blonde and another girl, and some ninja looking girl reading a book. Overall, they didn't catch his interest for more than a second.

Though there were some familiar faces he managed to spot within the crowd.

Metal bat made out a familiar head of stark white hair, oddly plucking pieces of gum off his bored face. Next to him his cyborg companion stood by his side, as the delinquent expected. Over on the other side of the auditorium, a certain esper was eyeing the stage. His brows narrowed when his eyes landed on another familiar head of hair, styled to look like monster horns.

 **'So, that wizard looking bastard invited _him_ too.'** he thought in irritation.

With the others he knew what to expect. Snowhead would be too bored to cause any trouble on purpose, Plus his adopted cyborg and psychic groupie hang around him enough to keep it that way. But he doubts anyone could begin to figure the monstrous martial artist out.

Something was definitely up. It's no secret that all four huntsman academies were sniffing after heroes that were still eligible to attend first and second year classes. The founders of the association managed to keep the scouting in to a minimum. President Xiao long and his partner Qrow Branwen let them try recruit his heroes, so long as it was what the heroes themselves wanted.

Keyword: TRY.

Few would join, but most chose to follow the way of the hero rather than huntsman. Yet to the delinquent it looks like scouting for potential huntsman went even further than the association. The very reason president Xiao long and his founders started the association was after members of his family were rescued by others when he as a huntsmen failed. He went through with it after his daughter was saved by the unknown boy she called "Mr. Hero". However all this started after his wife was rescued on a mission by the man who would later become his top ranked hero.

Blast.

The young S-class hero was broken from his thoughts when finally, after nearly an hour and a half of waiting, the professor finally made his green clad headmaster walked up to the podium with his deputy in tow. The initiates finally settled down and the girls ceased their confrontation when he started the speech. The delinquent hardly payed attention, fading in out during the speech not really hearing the headmaster's words. However he definitely heard the professor say something about all their efforts until this point was "wasted energy."

"Well screw you too, you old bastard."

He doubted the headmaster could hear him but the students around sure could. The amazon girl, the princess, and the girls she was arguing with looked at him in surprise. He saw their eyes widen in recognition when they landed on him, not he cared but it started to bug him. He simply shot them all a look that just said "look elsewhere.

A second later and their attention was back on the Headmaster. Just as he was rapping up his speech.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Until then, feel free to explore and use the campus facilities at your leisure."

...

...

...

That was it?

They waited a goddamn hour and a half for that!? He gave up an entire day with his sister and cat for barely FIVE MINUTES of a speech!?

Anyone that hadn't left the auditorium scrambled out of there when they felt the fury radiating off the delinquent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later everyone was in the ballroom picking places to lay down for the night. Some had grouped with others they knew or met, some of the boys chose to pose shirtless to try and show off to girls that were in the room...for whatever reason? But most opted to just drop themselves in random spots and call it a night.

Although certain areas in the ballroom were a bit more crowded thanks to everyone avoiding certain initiates.

Some avoided the top ranked B-class hero Fubuki. Mostly they were intimidated by her beauty and her reputation among heroes and huntsman for her cold demeanor towards those not in her group. Also because they were wary of her psychic powers, and they didn't want to accidentally piss her off. She chose to set up by the windows to be under the moonlight while she slept through the chatter of students who were still awake. Courtesy of a pair of earmuffs.

Others steered clear of the entrance, not for the white haired teen idly reading comics in his button up pajamas. But rather for the half naked cyborg scribbling down in his notebook next to him. The students have heard of folks getting themselves new limbs on occasion to replace those that were lost, and they saw it as perfectly normal. What made the students avoid him wasn't the fear that someone as young as they were had gone through something that ended with him getting an entire mechanical body.

But because he was half naked...

...from the waist down.

Genos had chosen to only don a white shirt for the night. They kept their distance in order to check out his body with his notice, although his lower half was comprised of artificial muscle and metal plating. But they couldn't help but wonder if certain parts were still _organic_.

And then there was the entire back half of the room that had only two people occupying the space. The first was the very delinquent that nearly everyone was avoiding. Though they almost did not recognize Bad with his hair down and the dark blue yukata he was wearing to bed.

For most everyone recalled the fires of hell waiting to be released at the end of the headmaster's speech. However, much to their collective relief, he cooled off after some hours. The young S-class delinquent set up his sleeping bag right in the middle of the back wall, the extra room was very welcome to Metal bat.

He didn't even mind that the ninja girl took to reading by candle in the corner just a few feet away in pajamas that somewhat mirrored his own. He understood perfectly why everyone else were keeping clear of him, he was positive that he would've caved someone's head in at the first provocation earlier in the day. That and unlike the rest of them he kept his weapon by his side rather than stowing it in the lockers with the rest of his stuff.

Heroes had to be ready at all times.

Once he finished setting his sleeping bag he decided to try and get to sleep as quickly as possible. Figuring the faster he wakes up and gets through that pompous ass of a wizard's initiation, the faster he can leave to meet up with Velvet and pick up Zenko at the end of her first day. But there was the problem of the others getting through it as quickly to get the team ceremony afterwords over with. But according to the pamphlet he received when they scouted him nothing about the proceeding ceremony was mandatory.

Not that it mattered if it was since would still leave anyway. He shut his eyes and started to drift off into slumber. Until he heard the coming footsteps approaching. He cracked one eye open to see the blonde and little red from earlier. The former pushing the latter up to the ninja girl reading by candle.

It didn't bother him too much but the conversation was starting to drag on. Fortunately he drowned it out enough to fall into a deep slumber just before someone else stomped up to the conversation in the corner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came quick and by nine everyone was gathered at the cliffs overlooking the emerald forest. All the students that were present were lined up standing on top some sort of platforms. Professor Ozpin and his deputy were giving them the rundown of how the teams would be assembled and how partners would be picked. First one you look in the eyes is who you're saddled with and whichever pairs have matching chess pieces would form the team.

Most were displaying varying emotions: nervousness, excitement, seriousness, and straight boredom.

"Now then if there no questions we will begin the initiation. Now get in position." But before anyone could someone raised their hand.

"Actually I have a question." Everyone turned towards the uniquely dressed student with stark white hair.

The outfit drew odd looks from nearly everyone apart from those that knew him, and the little red scythe wielder was eyeing him like she's seen before. But she couldn't place where or when she had. He wore a blue jump suit with a white collar and short zipper that went down to his chest, draped over his shoulders was white cape, on his hands and feet were matching yellow gloves and boots. And to complete the look he sported a white belt with a gold buckle. **(1)**

The Headmaster looked at him curiously. "Of course, what's your question young man?"

"Are these necessary or can we use our own strength to get into the forest?" He asked gesturing to the platform by tapping his foot.

"Uh well, I suppose not but-"

"Oh good. Then a light jump will do."

"What are yo-"

The headmaster was cut off when the young man crouched down. He flexed his muscles and they all witnessed as the material of his clothes stretch enough to show just how built he was underneath.

And then came the jump.

Nearly all the initiates and the professors were almost blown away by the sheer force of the jump. It utterly destroyed the launch pad and had cracks running all the down the cliff. Those that were more or less unaffected were the cyborg, esper, delinquent, and self-proclaimed monster. The others present were still watching with jaws to the ground as he landed well past the ruins. It wasn't until the number one B-class hero began to float with blue glow surrounding her that everyone snapped out of it.

"Well since the launch pads are no longer necessary I'll use my own power as well." Fubuki took to the air but a moment later following after the caped teen. Her own launch pad was unusable anyway having gotten caught in the force of his jump.

"Better catch up to aniki before she does." The cyborg launched himself towards the esper with his incinerator cannons in his hands. Destroying his own platform as a result.

"Well if everybody's doing it." The grinning martial artist not wearing green raised his foot high before bringing it down on his own launch pad.

Pushing the front half down into the cracks that had formed from the first jump, making it face the forest instead of the sky before crouching in a running position and kick it once more to activated and launched himself forward into the green and began leaping from tree to tree at high speeds.

"Oh screw it."

Everyone turned to see Bad bring his bat down on his platform adding one more to the broken list before simply walking forward and jumped off the cliff and into the trees following after the first four.

But not before raising a certain finger towards the headmaster.

...

...

...

"Soooooo do we smash our platforms and _then_ go or...?" The pink hammer wielder asked trailing off, not sure what to do.

* * *

 **(1)The colors of Jaune's outfit is based off an alternate version of Saitama's seen usually in the first page of almost every online chapter. Only difference is that I kept the cape white instead of black. Just thought it would match Jaune more than Saitama's colors.**

 **And there it is. sorry for the almost year long wait but life happens.**

 **Anyway I hope that'll begin to make up for the long period of waiting I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible.**

 **Or I will anyway after I come back next week. Going on a camping trip with extended family, you know how it is no wifi and all when outdoors.**

 **Please leave reviews as they are my source of power.**


End file.
